Cares
by Miisao-sama
Summary: ¿Porque Kurama se preocupa tanto por Hiei? yaoi! más shonen-ai! ONESHOT


Nuevo One Shot n.n…inspirada en el final del capitulo 42 de la serie YYH, donde Yukina curaba a Kuwabara luego de su pelea y Yusuke estaba a solas con Kaiko…y entonces ¿Dónde estaban kurama y hiei? Obviamente juntos no creen? xD

YYH no me pertenece u.u

* * *

**Cares**

**By: Misao**

**Capitulo único: Hiei y Kurama**

_¿Por qué tenia que ser así de terco?_

– ¿Porque? –

– No necesito ayuda de nadie, Kurama –

– Hiei…– Un suspiro de frustración se escucho desde uno de los cuartos del Hotel Kubikukiri mientras el sol caía en el ocaso.

Por fin habían salido victoriosos de una de las peleas más costosas que habían tenido durante aquel torneo en el cual ya llevaban tiempo concursando y lentamente llegaban a la final. Ya que de no ser así, una derrota cobraría sus vidas.

Un pelirrojo (uno de los habitantes del cuarto donde se encontraban) intentó por ultima vez acercarse lentamente a su compañero que se encontraba de espaldas a la ventana sentado en una de las dos camas del cuarto – Hiei, por favor…–

– ¡No! Ya lo dije! – El demonio llamado Hiei mantuvo firme su respuesta cruzándose de brazos aunque uno de ellos le doliera hasta el alma. – Preocúpate por tí mismo primero, Kurama, yo puedo esperar – Con sus rojos ojos echó un vistazo rápido al cuerpo mal herido de su amigo.

Gruñó internamente antes de cambiar rápidamente su mirada al piso. Se sentía inmensamente culpable de las heridas que había sufrido Kurama…Si tan solo él hubiera sido más fuerte habría enfrentado a los tres demonios que Kurama tubo que enfrentar.

– Estaré mejor si tu estas mejor…– de rojos labios del pelirrojo escapo una suave frase en forma de susurro.

Una vez más los orbes rubíes se fijaron en el pelirrojo, pero esta vez quedaron clavados en los ojos esmeraldas de su amigo, como pensando cuidadosamente qué responder. – Esa amabilidad que tienes un día te matará – susurró venenosamente el Youkai, repitiendo aquella frase que había mencionado hace años atrás, el día que se conocieron.

Para cualquiera sonaría aquello como la peor de las ofensas. Pero no para Kurama quién sólo siguió mirando a su amigo para luego suspirar y cerrar sus ojos mientras negaba lentamente con su cabeza – Tu no entiendes…– susurro entre dientes.

Hiei le seguía mirando, más centrado en cuán resplandeciente se veía el kitsune frente a la rojiza luz del atardecer que llegaba desde la ventana, llegando directamente al rostro pálido del pelirrojo dándole una apariencia con un brillo casi divino por sus rojos cabellos…Aquel era un espectáculo digno de apreciar.

Pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para pensar esas cosas, había que volver a la realidad de la discusión que tenían ambos.

– Cierto, no te entiendo – cortó el demonio a la ofensiva otra vez, como si no quisiera que nadie llegara a lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo – No entiendo cómo, estando tu casi muriéndote por esas plantas que incrustaste en tu cuerpo, puedes estar más preocupado por mi que por ti...– el demonio miro fijamente el rostro de su amigo, exigiendo una respuesta al porqué Kurama mostraba tanta preocupación hacia él.

Vio entonces al pelirrojo como lentamente abría sus ojos y le dedicaba una de esas miradas que solo le había visto dedicándosela a él. Una mirada de ternura pura y sinceridad – No lo sé…– balbuceo mientras que en sus labios se formaba una penosa sonrisa. Hiei tenía razón, aquella planta que había utilizado para derrotar a Touya había sido casi un acto suicida. – Creo que…con el tiempo he aprendido a tener más atención en ti que el mí. – finalizó bajando nuevamente su miraba mientras que con la punta de sus finos dedos tocaba algunas de las hojas de la planta Shimaneki aun implantada en su cuerpo. – Sé que con el tiempo la planta desaparecerá y…–

– ¡Basta! – antes que pudiera terminar fué cortado bruscamente por un casi grito de Hiei – ¡Casi estas muriéndote, Kurama! Eres un bastando que no le importa su propia vida verdad? ¿No te importa morir y dejar todo atrás? –

Ahora el koorime se encontraba de pie frente a un pelirrojo que aun se sentaba en su cama con la cabeza gacha sin contestar.

Hiei respiró agitadamente luego de eso y esperó por unos segundo alguna respuesta de Kurama quien aun mantenía su cabeza gacha como evitando que Hiei viera su rostro. Al ver esto el demonio se exasperó y tomo al pelirrojo de sus ropas fuertemente – ¡maldita sea, mírame! – grito en un ultimo intento.

Entornes quedo petrificado cuando el pelirrojo por fin lo miro – y-yo no quiero…– El demonio observo como los grandes ojos el Kitsune comenzaban a ser mas cristalinos de lo normal – No quiero perderte c-como…– Hiei vio como inútilmente el pelirrojo trataba de formar una oración que ya era muy conocida por el medio koorime.

– Como Kuronue. – termino el Youkai dándose cuenta de lo que kurama pasaba en esos momentos.

– perdón, Hiei…– susurro el pelirrojo entre sollozos ahogados mientras unas vagas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Odiaba verse tan débil frente a Hiei.

El demonio ablandó su mirada por unos segundos antes de soltar lentamente a Kurama de su agarre y volver a su posición inicial, frente a frente con él – baka…– susurró haciendo una careta de fastidio mientras que sin pensarlo pasó su mano por las magulladas mejillas del pelirrojo llevándose con esto las lagrimas en él.

El pelirrojo rió nerviosamente ante tal acción de Hiei, aunque aún lloraba – No puedo evitarlo…Yo…– se detuvo remirando profundamente antes de continuar – Yo no quiero perderte como a él. – elevó su mirada verde hasta los ojos de fuego del demonio.

Hubo una pausa de silencio en el cuarto mientras sélo se escuchaban los últimos sollozos del pelirrojo.

– baka…– susurro de nuevo el demonio de fuego luego de recuperarse de la pequeña confesión de su compañero la cual había hecho que su corazón palpitara rápidamente por unos segundos – Baka kitsune – volvió a su estado normar de enojo frunciendo el ceño al pelirrojo. – Eso nunca pasara… – finalizo bajando su mirada hasta su brazo herido. No dejaría al pelirrojo sólo, siempre y cuando él lo deseara a su lado.

– Lo se…– dijo suavemente el pelirrojo – Pero a veces me preocupo…–

– ¿Sólo a veces? – corto el Youkai sonriendo con maldad levantando una de sus finas cejas.

Kurama sonrió. – No sólo a veces…Siempre me preocupo por ti, Hiei – confeso el pelirrojo ya estabilizado de ánimos.

– hmp – Hiei decidió no seguir haciendo comentarios y así finalizo aquel tema.

– Bien, ¿ahora me dejarás ver tu brazo? – preguntó el pelirrojo con aires cansados.

El demonio lo miro unos momentos. Sabia que si decía un 'no' volverían al mismo tema y terminaría de la misma forma que ahora hasta convertirse en un circulo vicioso así que resignado suspiro – Has lo que quieras. – se rindió estirando lentamente su brazo al pelirrojo.

– Eso aré – en los labios del pelirrojo se formo una pequeña sonrisa y lentamente se movió hasta agacharse a los pies se su propia cama mirando atentamente debajo de ella mientras mordía su lengua por el dolor que le causaba realizar aquellos movimientos.

– Pensé que me curarías, no que te pondrías a mirar debajo de tu cama – el pelinegro lo miró extrañado pensando en la cordura del pelirrojo en esos momentos ¿acaso no sentía dolor moverse así?

– Aquí esta. – El pelirrojo ignoro el comentario sarcástico de su amigo y de debajo de su cama saco una pequeña cajita blanca y se puso lentamente de pie.

– ¿Y eso? – el demonio de fuego arqueo ambas cejas.

El pelirrojo en cambio rió calladamente – El mismo botiquín que tengo bajo la cama de mi cuarto, Hiei. – camino unos cuantos pasos con cuidado de sus heridas hasta llegar a sentarse en la misma cama de Hiei junto a él.

El cuerpo le dolía una barbaridad, pero no dejaría que Hiei lo notara.

– baka kitsune – a veces le sorprendía que el ex ladrón se comportara de esa forma tan precavida. Demás estaba preguntar por qué había traído aquel botiquín.

– Bien, comenzare a vendarte – susurro el pelirrojo tomando el brazo del medio koorime entre sus propias manos magulladas y comenzó a pasar en él un cuidadoso vendaje.

Hiei mantuvo su mirada fijamente en su propio brazo siendo atendido por el pelirrojo quien igual parecía muy concentrado en su labor. Pero había algo que sabía que tendría que preguntar en algún momento y éste parecía ser aquel momento más apropiado de todos, estando ampos solos sin el par de zoquetes Yusuke y Kuwabara y las chicas….

Mordió levemente su labio inferior antes de preguntar calladamente.

– ¿Por qué? – elevó su mirada escarlata hasta llegar al rostro despejado de su amigo frente a él.

El pelirrojo detuvo su labor al escuchar aquella interrogante. Elevó su mirada hasta llegar a los ojos de Hiei y pareció analizar profundamente una respuesta.

Dejó de pensar y suspiro suavemente – Por que te quiero mucho, Hiei – sinceramente y sin vergüenza susurro aquellas palabras mientras en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban y en sus mejillas asomaba un ligero rosa.

El demonio entonces bajó su mirada hasta su brazo ocultando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras fruncía el seño.

Claro, eso era, Kurama quería mucho a Hiei….su gran _amigo_ Hiei…

**

* * *

**

Fin! Jeh, es bastante corto pero bueh…aww Lola porti me decidi al subirlo xD, esque me entra la vergüenza a veces. Y eso, espero sus comentarios o cualquier cosa que deseen desirme :)

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.


End file.
